


The Drug In Me Is You

by Kat5689



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Archie is pretty awful, F/M, Mentions of Rape, heroic Jughead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat5689/pseuds/Kat5689
Summary: Betty Cooper went to the Two Crows Bar after she caught her longtime boyfriend, Archie Andrews, cheating on her. She expected to get so wasted she would puke up her guts, but what she didn’t expect, however, was to be sexually harassed by an unnamed man, and saved by a beanie clad troublemaker.





	The Drug In Me Is You

Betty Cooper downed all of her shots even faster yet, eyes closed and head thrown back. She sighed as she set her last one down. Her meadow green eyes scanned the bar, searching for the bartender. She found him sliding a dark drink to a man with a band T-shirt. She waved her hand in the air sloppily. “Gonna need some more over here,” She said in a not-so-clear-but-also-not-slurred voice. She wasn’t drunk enough yet.  
  
She could still think about what happened, and she wanted to do anything else but that. The bartender grimaced. “We’re going to have to cut you off, Miss. You’ve had too many,” He explained apologetically. She scoffed, but looked away. She drummed her fingers on the wood of the bar, mind wandering back to what she had witnessed only hours ago.  
  
_She opened the door to her apartment, bags of food in hand and grin on her face. “Arch?” She called into the darkness of her living room. Her hands slid against the wall, searching for the light switch. “Archie?” She called again as light filled the room. No response. She dropped the bags for a moment to untie her hair. It fell in waves to her shoulders and she messed with it for a moment, trying to relieve her scalp of the headache caused by the tight hairstyle._  
  
_She was glad to be back home. It had been a hard day at work. There were so many stories at once. Missing kid, murder of an elderly man, rape of a teenage girl. It made her feel sick. What kind of world did they live in? She slid off her grey jacket and tossed it onto the couch. She unbuttoned the first couple of buttons to her white blouse, as it had previously been up to her neck, and kicked off her black heels. She picked up the bags from their favorite Chinese restaurant, excited to show him that she had surprised him with food and hoping he hadn’t eaten yet._  
  
_She had decided he must have been sleeping as she came closer to their bedroom. Otherwise he would have responded to her constant calls. "Archie?” She whispered as she slowly opened the door, trying not to wake up her boyfriend too aggressively. That’s caring Betty Cooper for you. She always put him before her. Whatever Archie wanted, Archie got. Perhaps all the work she put into having a perfect relationship was all for nothing. Everyone knew how undeserving of Betty’s loving treatment Archie was. The sweet girl stayed oblivious to the whispering, but there was always an nagging little voice in the back of her head that had similar words to her friends. “Archie doesn’t love you as much as you love him, Betty. This relationship is toxic, Betty. Leave him, Betty.” But she ignored it._  
  
_Until now. The food crashed to the ground, spilling rice and chicken onto the soft grey carpet. For there, in the bed she shared with Archie, was the red headed boy with Veronica Lodge on top of him. They both turned around as soon as she opened the door. Veronica and Betty gasped while Archie stayed in stunned silence. The blonde girl grabbed onto the doorframe to steady herself. "Archie? Veronica?” The blond girl asked. She knew it was them, of course, but she was hoping she was wrong. Maybe this was a dream. She didn't just walk in on her bestfriend and boyfriend having sex, right?_  
  
_"Betty, oh my god, wait.” Veronica panicked, pulling the sheets over her exposed body and tumbling off of Archie. "Betty, let me explain,” Archie begged, following Veronica’s lead. Betty felt the blood rushing from her neck to her cheeks. “I don’t think this requires explaining, Archie Andrews. What’s happening her looks pretty obvious to me,” She fumed. “Well…” He trailed off, racking his brain for an excuse. He sighed. “Yeah, I got nothing.” Betty felt something snap._  
  
_"I’m going to castrate you Archibald!” Betty screamed. “Get out!” She screeched at the trembling Lodge. “Betty-” She tried and failed to negotiate with the hurt girl. “Get out!” She shouted again, throwing Veronica’s dress at her. She obeyed, pulling her clothes on as quick as lightening, scared the enraged Betty was going to murder her like she almost murdered Chuck, but this time, there would be no one to stop her._  
  
_Betty glared at her as she walked through the doorway. She rushed out of the apartment without another word, knowing trying to apologize would just make things worse. She marched towards her wardrobe, pulling out the most club-ish clothes she could find. “Betty, where are you going?” Her oblivious boyfriend dared to speak. Her head snapped in his direction. “Out! Don’t wait up,” She screeched, and with that, she was out the door._  
  
She had changed in the Uber to the Two Crows Nightclub with intentions of getting so drunk she couldn’t think straight. She didn’t want to think anymore. She just wanted to drown in alcohol, so that’s what she was going to do. She was pulled out of her reverie was a raspy voice. “Hey there, hot stuff.” it said. She rolled her eyes, looking towards the source of the noise. “Not interested,” She said, turning her attention away from him. “Playing hard to get? Sexy. I like feisty ones,” He purred. Betty leaned away from him.  
  
“Get lost, buddy,” She growled. He took her trying to get away as an opportunity to lean closer to her. Now she could smell his breath. He reeked of stale tobacco and whiskey. She gagged. He was probably around her age, 22. Perhaps a bit older. His skin showed signs of aging though. His skin stretched over his cheek bones, making him resemble a skeleton. His teeth were yellow and crooked and he had tattoos from his wrists to the top of his neck. He was the epitome of a creep.  
  
"Let’s get outta here. Wanna go back to my place or yours? Or we could book a motel. That way we could be as sloppy as we want and not have to worry about the mess,” He whispered in her ear, already starting to pull her up by her waist. She writhed in his grasp. “No,” She said, trying to wriggle away, but he was too strong. “It’s fine,” He assured her, “People have sex all the time. It’s nothin’.” Her heart beat quickened and her pulse started racing. “I don’t want to have sex with you, pig. Let go of me right now,” She said, her voice shaking with fear.  
  
He acted as if she hadn’t even spoke. She was drunk enough to comprehend what was happening, but she wasn’t sober enough to think of a good solution, let alone trying to free herself from his inked arms. She hoped for a miracle, otherwise this night was going to be a catastrophe. She closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them, this would all have been a dream. Nightmare, rather. She hoped that Archie hadn’t cheated on her. She hoped that her best friend hadn’t just betrayed her. She hoped that she wasn’t being sexually harassed.  
  
She regretted wearing the little black dress Kevin had insisted she buy. The one with the lace on the top, the neck so low that it showed half of her stomach, and the skirt only going mid-thigh. He wouldn’t have noticed her if she had been wearing one of her usual pink sweaters and jeans. She would have faded away standing next to the other girls at the bar. She opened her eyes finally and was surprised to find she was sitting on the same barstool the man had tried to drag her off of.  
  
The man was still there, but now he was look at something in the distance. She didn’t know when his pulling had come to a halt, but he hadn’t let go of her waist yet. She was still grateful, though. She didn’t know why he had stopped until she turned around, following the creep’s line of vision.  
  
There was a boy about her age, running towards them with a bottle of vodka in his hand. “Hey, Lyla! I’m so sorry I took so long. Took me forever to find this.” He grinned, waving the bottle in the air. Betty was confused and captivated. Confused because her name wasn’t Lyla, but captivated because of his beauty. He was stunning. Breathtaking, even. He had soft-looking raven hair and icy blue eyes. His jawline alone looked like it could cut an apple and it seemed as if if you touched his Adam’s apple, you would need stitches. We wore a black leather jacket and a toothpick hung lazily between his lips.  
  
All of a sudden, he looked aggravated. “You’re not going to leave me here for him, are you? I thought we were going to have a night out together,” He pouted. Then it clicked. She smiled a small smile. At least not everyone was awful. Maybe this night would get better. "Of course not, Eric,” She said. The attractive boy looked at the sinister man. “You can leave now,” He barked. The man looked to Betty, then to ‘Eric.’ “Now,” The latter repeated. The coward of a man scampered off, tail between his legs like a scared puppy.  
  
Betty sighed with relief. "Thank you so much,” She said sincerely. “It was no problem. It saw him grabbing at you and did what any decent human would do.” He frowned. “Are you okay?” He stepped closer to her. She didn’t flinch like she did when the other stranger got closer to her. “I’m okay. Just a bit weirded out. What’s your name?” Betty inquired. “Jughead Jones,” He said with an outstretched hand. Betty took it and shook it with a genuine smile curving on her lips. “Well, Jughead Jones, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Betty Cooper.”


End file.
